In an industrial vehicle such as a wheel loader, when loading soil or the like onto a dump truck, for example, an engine rotation speed is maintained at high by depressing the accelerator pedal, while the vehicle is decelerated by applying brake as approaching the dump truck, so as to uplift a working device (bucket). Accordingly, there is a clutch cut off device known in the related art that releases a forward/reverse clutch so as to block drive force from transmitting (refer to the patent literature 1), when, for example, the brake fluid pressure, that is detected for knowing an operation state of brake, exceeds a predetermined value.